Dear Lovers
by ReneyyySprouse
Summary: Timmy decides it's time to take a stand after Cosmo and Wanda's constant arguing gets way too much for him and Poof. But will Timmy be able to fix his godparents' relationship in the process as well?
1. Don't Call Me Fat!

"Cosmo, Wanda! I'm home!"

Timmy excitedly called out to his fairies as he walked into his bedroom after a long day at school.

"Did you miss me guys?"

"And there you go again, saying something stupid!"

"Stop calling me stupid!"

Before you ask, no. They weren't talking to Timmy. His godparents were yelling at each other. Again.

"Well I see everything is going perfectly normal around here." Timmy said sarcastically.

"And how exactly do you expect me to stop calling you that when you're never anything but stupid?!" Wanda shrieked at her husband.

It really wasn't any surprise to Timmy that he was being ignored. Once Cosmo and Wanda started arguing, there was no stopping them. It was then that Timmy heard something else in between all the screaming.

"Poof?"

He was right. Poor Poof was sitting there crying his little eyes out. See? There wasn't anything capable of breaking Cosmo and Wanda's fights. Not even their own son.

"Aw, come here kiddo!" Timmy said comfortingly to his little brother. He hugged Poof and wiped his tears away as best as he could.

"You know what? You two are unbelievable! You're too busy arguing to even pay any attention to your crying baby!"

And still, the riot kept going.

"Hey don't bring my Mama into this!"

"Well how about you quit calling me fat!"

"That's fine!" Timmy cut in, still being ignored of course. "I'll be the one to feed, change and **love** Poof! If you guys are guna' keep being this selfish…"

Timmy wasn't sure whether to finish that sentence or not. Mostly because Poof suddenly needed a change. Stat. He sighed and took his brother over to the change table.

"Don't worry Poof, I promise I'll fix this."

* * *

Cosmo slowly opened his eyes and looked around his and Wanda's bedroom. He then turned over and glanced at his wife who was awake by now too.

"Good morning honey."

"Don't honey me, I'm still mad at you from last night!"

"Oh so it's all my fault?"

"Let's not get into this again! I just wana' go out to Timmy's room and see him and Poof. I didn't even get to say goodnight to them last night."

Wanda was closely followed by Cosmo as the both of them poofed out of the fish bowl.

"Timmy, Poof!"

But there was no reply. Timmy's room was completely empty.

"Hmm, that's strange. They're not here."

"Timmy's probably just getting Poof a bottle or something."

Wanda agreed but still sounded hesitant. And her suspicions only increased when she saw a note sticky taped to Timmy's bed post.

"Hey what's that?" She asked Cosmo.

He pulled off the piece of paper from the post and unfolded it.

"It's Timmy's handwriting." Wanda observantly pointed out. She didn't like the sound of this one bit, but it got worse. Much worse.

"Oh no!"

"What is it?!"

Cosmo's eyes scanned the note after Wanda gave it to him. He soon realised what had made her so upset;

_To Cosmo & Wanda,_

_Me and Poof have totally had it with you two! All you do is yell at each other all day, so I thought it was about time that Poof get some attention that you don't give him or me anymore! If____you can stop arguing for 2 seconds, **maybe** you'll be able to find us._

_Love Timmy._

"We've gotta' find them!"

"Good job captain obvious!"

"Don't go taking this out on me!"

Here we go again…

"Well it's not my fault I'm so worried about them!" Wanda said, almost bursting into tears.

"Just remember it's Timmy who planned all this! Don't blame me like you always do!"

I'm guessing they're going to be going on for a little while longer. Perhaps we should let them calm down a bit, don't you think?

* * *

**Aww sad beginning :(**

**Do you like where I'm going with it so far?**

**Reney116 xxoo**


	2. 10 Points For Cosmo

Timmy frantically continued to look over his shoulder with every step he took. He and Poof had been travelling for a while now, and he didn't exactly have any idea where they were going.

"This would be so much easier if we could just go to Fairy World." He quietly said to himself.

"Poof poof!" Poof replied. Timmy smiled at his little brother as he sat there in his arms.

"Don't worry about it kiddo, I know you can't get us there."

You'd think so wouldn't you? But then before Timmy got the chance to even blink, Poof raised his rattle and swiftly waved it above his head. Two seconds later, the both of them poofed into Fairy World.

"Well, you sure did shut me up." Timmy said admittedly, gleaming with pride at Poof's ability.

"Poof!" He answered back happily.

"I didn't know how well you were getting along with your magic Poof! At least this means that Cosmo and Wanda will have no idea either. They'll never think to look for us here!"

* * *

"And what exactly would they be doing in Fairy World Cosmo?! Is there any chance that you could make some sense for once?!"

"Well it's not like there's anywhere else to look at the moment!"

Such a great team they made. Can you really blame Timmy for running off?

"As far as I know," Wanda went on, "Poof isn't at the stage with his magic yet where he'd even be able to get himself to Fairy World, let alone Timmy as well!"

"Ok, so what stage is Poof at with his magic then?"

There was sudden silence as Wanda was unable to answer the question. Neither of them had actually been paying enough attention to their son to know how powerful he had gotten in the last couple of weeks.

"Besides," Cosmo began, "if you're so sure then how about we go there just so you can prove me wrong? I know how much you love doing that!"

"Fine then!" Wanda blurted out. "Let's go right now!"

And with that, the two of them had poofed out and reappeared in Fairy World. Wanda rolled her eyes at the apparent pointlessness of even being there in the first place, but Cosmo on the other hand had switched his look of anger for one of confusion. I guess you could also call it his normal look, but ignoring that, why specifically had he changed his expression?

"Hey, what's that on the back of the note?"

Wanda turned the piece of paper over to find more writing on it, proving Cosmo right for once. She flattered it out as the two of them began to read;

_Ok, so there's no doubt in my mind that you guys will end up disagreeing on something. When you do, just read the advice I've written below. Trust me, it'll help. I got it from a really good couple who love each other a lot. Timmy._

"Advice?" Cosmo echoed the letter.

"Oh no, we do not need relationship advice from a ten year old!" Wanda snapped. She then stuffed the letter in her back pocket and resumed looking mad with her arms crossed in front of her. "Timmy's the one who's guna' need to find some advice on how to figure out a good explanation when we find him!"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Timmy is very responsible with Poof."

"Are you calling running away with the most powerful being in the universe, who also happens to be our baby, responsible?!" Wanda did make a point, but at the same time, Timmy had been acting pretty responsible lately. More so than Cosmo and Wanda anyway. "And besides, there's no way we're going to find them anytime soon when we're looking in the wrong place!"

"But you even said yourself that Poof was the most powerful thing in the universe! He could've gotten him and Timmy here really easily, you never know unless we start looking."

"Well shut up and lead the way if you think you're so right!"

Cosmo frowned but reluctantly began to float towards the park in the centre of Fairy World with Wanda in hot pursuit. Although, unbeknownst to them, as they were casually drifting by a normal enough looking bush, it rustled silently, and as soon as they were out of sight, Timmy and Poof popped up, sighing in relief.

"Ok," Timmy started, "so I was wrong. Again."

He scowled at his own disregard of being careful while he tried to think of what to do next. Poof had the answer; and it was one that came with its own gross sound effects.

"Oh Poof, not again!"

Poof looked up at Timmy and smiled as if to _'hey, if you gotta' go you gotta' go!' _

Well it's true isn't it? Luckily for the both of them, not only did Timmy remember to bring a change bag, but there was also a public toilet on the other side of the park, though they would have to be wary not be spotted by Cosmo or Wanda. Unluckily for them on the other hand, they had been spotted. Not by Cosmo or Wanda, but by someone a lot more dangerous.

"Oh, this is going to be too easy." The mystery stalker said while pulling out his cell phone and dialing someone else's number. Hmm, not too much of a mystery anymore was it?


	3. Put Down the Diaper and Surrender

After circling the same tree for about the fourth time, Wanda finally stopped, almost at breaking point.

"Cosmo stop!"

Surprisingly, Cosmo did so almost instantly, and turned to face Wanda.

"What?!"

"Why don't you just admit that you have no idea where you're going?"

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't ya'?"

Wanda slapped herself on the forehead. But by this point, Cosmo was really lucky that she didn't slap him. "I'd like it more if you could just embrace the fact that you're wrong so we can go back down to Earth and find them!"

"Well if you feel that way then why don't you just read more of that letter from Timmy?! Maybe a ten years old conversation skills will make you happier than mine do!"

"That my dear," Wanda began, sounding very sarcastic, "is the smartest thing you've said all day!"

So she did. She took the note from out of her pocket and unfolded it to the part where Timmy's so called advice began;

_Did it ever cross either of your minds to not insult each other so much?! Everybody says things sometimes that don't make sense or are wrong, but that doesn't mean you have to yell at each other about it! I know that you both mean well, but words hurt. For once, take the time to think about how each other might be feeling._

Cosmo and Wanda looked up at each other after reading this, neither of them really knowing what to say.

"Uhh, Wanda..."

"No sweety, let me." Wanda said, interrupting her husband. "Timmy is totally right. I haven't been making you feel _really_ upset have I?"

Cosmo pondered the thought for a moment.

"Do you want the honest answer or the nice one?"

Wanda's expression suddenly dropped after hearing this. "Oh Cosmo, I'm so sorry I've said so many hurtful things to you!"

"Me too honey!" The two fairies then smiled at each other. "We sure have been acting pretty childish lately, haven't we?"

Wanda nodded in agreement. "No wonder Timmy took Poof and left. I don't remember the last time I was with either one of them without getting angry at you and yelling."

They both hung their heads and sighed. It wasn't exactly the best feeling in the world to discover what cruddy parents they had been.

"Well we're not guna' make it up to them by just floating here are we?" Cosmo said, breaking the silence.

"You're right." Wanda replied to him with genuine admiration, perhaps for the first time in a while.

"So, we'll go down to Earth then?"

"Nah," she said with a smile, "we haven't even finished looking here have we?"

Cosmo smiled back at her as the two of them continued to float around, scanning aimlessly with their eyes with anticipation that they would have luck in finding Timmy and Poof with no major difficulties. But as they had hopefully learnt by now, you could never have any great expectations when it came to Timmy and his wreckless antics.

* * *

"Geez Poof, what have you eaten today?"

Poof laughed at the cringed look on Timmy's face as the mess that he left behind in his diaper was reluctantly cleaned up. But you probably didn't need to know those details aye?

"Remind me to tell Mummy and Daddy that I am **never** doing this again."

"That's ok Turner, by the time we're done with him, you won't have to do anything anymore."

Timmy turned around at the familiar boring voice he heard from behind him. Sanderson the pixie was floating there, lapping up the praise from H.P for making the call as soon as he had spotted Timmy and Poof alone in Fairy World. Along with the head honcho and his side kick was every other pixie from Pixies Inc. So I guess you could say the boys were pretty out numbered.

"Don't even think about running off Turner." H.P threatened him, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Timmy considered his choice very carefully, before making the all important decision;

"Wait for me to finish up here, and we'll come peacefully."

* * *

"Sweety, it's getting dark." Wanda complained with obvious concern in her voice. "I'm getting worried about them."

"Uha, well you're just about to feel a whole lot worse than what you do now."

"Why d'you say that?"

Cosmo then unwillingly raised his hand and gestured across the street, pin pointing out no-one else but the one fairy the family tried to avoid when visiting Fairy World; Mama Cosma.

"Ohhh Cosmo!"

"Oh great…" Wanda spat, rolling her eyes.

"Hi Mam..ahh!" Cosmo choked as his mother hugged him tightly around the neck. How loving.

"Oh darling, you should've told me that you and Poof were visiting. I would've organised something around the house for the three of us."

"Oh yeah," Wanda said with that 'I hate my mother-in-law' attitude in her voice, "coz' Timmy and I mean absolutely nothing to you even though Cosmo loves… wait a minute!!"

Cosmo and Mama Cosma jumped at the explosive change of volume in Wanda's tone. "How do you know Poof is here?!"

"No need to shout Wanda! I may be old but I'm not deaf! Besides, between the two of us, you're the one with the older looks."

"Oh just shut up and listen for once will you!" Cosmo stepped right back when Wanda said, wait scrap that, screamed this. There was no way he was getting caught in the middle of one of their fights.

"Where did you see Poof?" Wanda spoke the words slowly and clearly, hoping for some sense to come of it.

"He was with Timmy," Mama Cosma began, in the same sluggish way, "they were with those square headed escorts with the pointy hats you see hanging around in those big office buildings all the time."

"Pixies!!" Cosmo and Wanda both exclaimed in fear.

"Yes, those fellows! But I'm just wondering why you weren't able to keep track of your own son Wanda! Not to mention what Jorgen would have said if anything happened to your godson."

"Hey Mama, don't talk to Wanda like that! She's a great mother and a great godmother too!" Cosmo cut in, finally standing up to his mother on Wanda's behalf. Wanda sneered at Mama Cosma as Cosmo placed his arm over his wife's shoulder. "Thanks heaps for your help Mama, but we've gotta' go rescue Timmy and Poof from the Pixies now."

Cosmo then blew Mama Cosma a kiss (though all she was doing was standing there still in shock from what Cosmo had said) before he and Wanda poofed out from Fairy World and popped up in front of Pixies Inc.

"Ready Cosmo?"

All Cosmo could do was gulp. Looking into the Pixie controlled world did nothing but remind him of the many dangerous adventures that they had encountered beyond the gates.

"What's wrong now?" Wanda blurted out, diminishing all the bad images in Cosmo's head.

"We can't just barge in there can we?"

"Yeah, you missed out on a lot while you were missing before Poof was born. Don't worry though, everything will be fine."

"But what if it's not?" Cosmo replied shakily, releasing his grip from Wanda.

"Would you stop being so ridiculous?!" Was the reply that came as she stared him down, beckoning him to get his butt through the entry.

"I'm not being ridiculous! It's not my fault if I'm…"

"Scared?" Wanda said, finishing his sentence for him. "You're scared of a bunch of boring, dull pixies?"

"Well it's not like it my biggest fear!"

"Oh yes, coz' I'm sure that will be something a lot less stupid!" She snapped at him. "Come on then, enlighten me. What's your biggest fear?"

Cosmo took the time to think about whether to tell Wanda or not. He knew full well what the answer was, but how to say it?

"That the world would end…"

"See I knew it! Something stu…"

"I'm not finished yet!!" He yelled at her and her attempt to interrupt him with an insult. "My biggest fear," he continued, "is that the world would end… and you wouldn't know how much I love you."

Wanda's heart skipped a beat as the words flowed from Cosmo's mouth. That was quite possibly the most adorable thing that he had ever said to her.

"Oh Cosmo!" She yelped out in happiness, wrapping her arms around his waist. He caressed her soft, pink hair and felt their two hearts beat as one as they held each other close.

"I'm not just saying it either." Cosmo replied as he sprung out of her grasp and took her hands. He looked deep into her big, beautiful eyes, as if he were in a trance. "I love you more than anything Wanda, and I know we fight sometimes, but nothing is ever going to make me stop loving you. Waking up and seeing your happy face, I just wana'…"

"Baby you're babbling."

"I know! But I just can't stop. There's so many words I can use to show you how much I care about you honey."

Wanda squeezed Cosmo's hands and looked at him lovingly. "I love you too sweety. So much."

"I'm sorry that I'm so scared… but I'll be ok. Anything to get our boys back."

"And we will." She said to him reassuringly. She was inspired by her husband's bravery, but there would be time to talk about how proud each of them was later. There was something else a tad more important that the two of them needed to worry about at the moment.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Back at Dad's so I'll try and finish this story this weekend :]**

**Reviews ?**

**Reney116 xxoo**


	4. Thank God For Red Buttons

Timmy jumped at the sound of the big metal door swinging open. He and Poof were locked in a cage, and Poof's rattle had been confiscated. Looks pretty no-way-out doesn't it?

"Hello Turner."

"H.P." Timmy said, nodding his head.

"Poof!" Came a small cry from the small fairy, probably just wanting to be involved in conversation.

"Well, well isn't this a change of events? For once we have successfully captured you, and you don't even seem to have unraveled a nice, neat little plan to save yourself."

Timmy rolled his eyes at the gloating tone in H.P's voice.

"Now the only thing left to do is to figure out how to dispose of you."

"Dispose?"

"Oooh, I'm sorry, are you beginning to get anxious?"

"Only for Poof! You'd better not lay a single hand on my brother or I'll…"

"Oh don't make me laugh!" H.P blurted out, "What could you possibly do? You're a human boy stuck in a cage."

"Good one sir!" All heads turned as Sanderson was heard entering the room. He and H.P began laughing in their robot-like way that they do while Timmy sat calmly in the cage, cradling Poof and talking under his breath; _"You have no idea what you're in store for…"_

"Come on Turner, don't you know us by now? We're going to dispose of _you_…" Sanderson said as he inched closer towards the cage.

"But your 'brother' is going to stay with us so we can use his pure magic to take over the world!" H.P concluded, laughing manically once again.

The volume of laughter increased as the rest of the pixies entered the room and began to slowly surround the cage. Timmy gulped and strengthened his grip on Poof. _Come on,_ he thought to himself, _anytime now!_

"Hold it right there Pixies!"

The laughter came to a sudden halt as a strong blast of magic crashed through the top window of the room. This was closely followed by Wanda and Cosmo flying in, and boy did they look angry.

"No!" H.P yelled in frustration, "What are you two doing here?"

"We'll ask the questions around here!" Cosmo replied, trying to sound threatening.

"Step away from the boys and no-one gets hurt!" Wanda continued, aiming her wand aggressively and straight towards H.P.

"Oh how noble of you," he started, "but you may notice that you are slightly down on numbers compared to us."

Wanda stood her ground, and while Cosmo quietly tried to hide behind her, all of the other pixies proceeded moving in on the two of them.

"It's about time you two got here!" Timmy suddenly cried out to them. He carefully placed Poof down next to him before picking up something off the ground behind him. The object he had retrieved looked like an odd red button. And there's only one thing red buttons are good for; pressing. The cage door quickly rose up, much to the surprise of everyone in the room, especially the pixies.

"What?!"

"Ha! I picked that thing up the second I stepped in the door! You probably shouldn't have left it lying around. Who's laughing now Mr Head Pixie?" Timmy yelled out to an obviously annoyed H.P. "Ok Poof," he went on, grabbing Poof's rattle off the table and throwing it to him, "just like I told you to!"

Then, with all the concentration and precision Poof could gather, he lifted his rattle and fired it directly at H.P and Sanderson. They screamed, as Timmy and Poof high-fived each other and watched humorously as the two pixies gently crumbled up into a pile of ash.

"Anyone else care to take on the most powerful magic in the entire universe?" Timmy asked the remaining pixies. As you can probably guess, they all pinged out of there in a matter of seconds, leaving Timmy, Poof, and…

"What the heck were you thinking?!"

…two very angry parents.

"Well Timmy?!" Wanda yelled as she and Cosmo floated down to the boys' level. "Do you have any idea the amount of trouble you're in?!"

"Oh please!" Timmy yelled back at her, "You and Cosmo were probably too busy arguing to even notice we were gone! I'm surprised you managed to find us at all!" He glared right through his godparents which made their hearts sink down into the pit of their stomachs. They watched as Timmy picked up and Poof and began to walk towards the front door of the room. Neither of them honestly knew what they could possibly say to make this up to their godson.

"Timmy, wait!" Cosmo called to him. Timmy reluctantly stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "I'm sorry we yelled kiddo, we were just worried about you, weren't we Wanda?"

"Yes!" Wanda agreed, "Extremely worried."

Timmy glanced down at his shoes. At the moment he wasn't particularly prepared to take any excuse Cosmo and Wanda had to throw at him.

"Listen sweety," Wanda began again, "we just want to know why you ran off is all. It's our job to protect you and Poof, but we can't do that if you're going to pull stunts like this."

"Well I wouldn't do it if you and Cosmo actually tried giving Poof and I the attention we deserve again. I just thought it was about time that he got to spend a whole day without having to listen to his parents fighting."

By now Cosmo and Wanda's hearts would've slipped right out of them if that were possible, as they listened to all the deep and meaningful words that Timmy was coming out with.

"I promise Wanda and I are going to try and stop fighting sport, but it's easier said than done." Cosmo said, placing his hand on Timmy's shoulder, "You're a little too young to understand now though."

"I know there's no such thing as a perfect relationship guys!" Timmy answered, ripping himself away from Cosmo. "But I just thought that you'd try a little harder for Poof's sake… and mine."

Cosmo and Wanda could both feel the tears slowly beginning to well up in their eyes as Timmy continued to poor his heart out to them.

"And we will Timmy, we promise we will. Especially since your advice helped us so much!"

Timmy's face seemed to lighten up as Wanda said this to him.

"Did it really?"

"It sure did!" Cosmo jumped in.

"Who was the couple that gave it to you in the first place anyway?"

Timmy hesitated the answer for a brief moment. He couldn't believe that they didn't remember.

"It was you two!" He exclaimed as his godparents stared at him blankly and embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" Cosmo queried. "Coz' I'm pretty sure I'd remember something like that."

"Sure I'm sure! That's why I decided to include it in the note I left you. I don't know any other couple who love each other as much as you two do."

"Well you're right there sweety." Wanda complimented him, as he finally willingly let go of Poof and handed him to her. She then took Cosmo's hand and smiled. "You know this doesn't mean that we'll never fight again though, right?"

Timmy nodded his head. "Yeah, I know."

"But we promise we're going to try a lot harder from now on, because we love you and Poof as much as we love each other, and we always will!"

The four of them then joined in a massive group hug. Finally!

"I love you guys too." Timmy told them quietly, mainly because he could hardly breathe from all the lovin'. When they did eventually let go, there was then one last thing that Timmy had to do;

"I wish we were all back home!"


	5. Short and Sweet

Wanda softly gave both boys a gentle kiss on the forehead as they slept. It had been Timmy's idea to move Poof's crib out into his room for the night. He didn't particularly know why, but it gave him some unexplainable comfort knowing that his little brother was safe next to him. And as long as that meant they could have a night without waking up to feed or change him, Cosmo and Wanda didn't mind that much at all either.

The two of them smiled at Timmy and Poof; neither of them looked harmful at all in their sleep. Just peaceful. It was then that the attention turned solely towards Timmy as Cosmo crept closer to Wanda and took her hand.

"He's pretty amazing isn't he?" Cosmo asked her.

"He sure is honey. Our special little guy." Wanda replied, her eyes still planted on her godson.

She then forced herself to turn away as she glanced at Cosmo and stared into his eyes the way she had been earlier in the day.

"I do love you Cosmo."

"And I love you too Wanda."

They leaned in as their lips met tenderly. That was the Cosmo and Wanda we all knew and loved; and they knew it too as they broke their kiss and embraced each other smiling. They squeezed each other's hands tightly, then poofed back into the fish bowl. The room fell under a deathly silence as a few more quiet moments passed. Then slowly, Timmy opened one eye and lovingly watched his baby brother sleep.

"You owe me big time kiddo."

* * *

**Gotta love late nights - IVE FINISHED MY 2ND STORY !!**

**Soo, what did yaz think ?**

**You like? REVIEW.**

**Reney116 xxoo**


End file.
